Life With Charlotte and Cooper: Season 4
by Char-Coopfan
Summary: This is following the lives of Charlotte and Cooper. It is set after Season 4 episode 2, therefore making it my version of episode 3 and after. there will be lots of drama and i promise happy moments and nothing too horrific as i love this couple too much
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

This story starts off after Season 4 episode 2, therefore my version of episode 3 and after.

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER'S APARTMENT**

Charlotte: (yells) Come on Coop we haven't got all day!

Cooper: I can't find my socks that I left on the floor this morning and I need them char. I really do need them.

Charlotte: The ones with all those holes in em?

Cooper: Charlotte…. (Snares at her)

Charlotte: Stop your whining! I binned them. They were staining the floor with that god-awful stench

(Coop grumbles)

Cooper: (whines) Ok fine… but you owe me new ones

Charlotte: (snaps back) Do you want to come to this house or not?

Cooper: (whines back) yeah

Charlotte: Then HURRY UP!

**POTENTIAL HOUSE**

Realtor: Hi there, you must be charlotte and this is...?

Charlotte: (Proudly replies) Cooper my fiancé.

Realtor: Okay. It's nice to meet you

(Realtor and Cooper shake hands as Charlotte smiles at Cooper)

Cooper: Like wise

Realtor: So is this the kind of place you are looking for? It has a master bedroom with bathroom en-suite, two extra bedrooms, a lounge, and a kitchen... (Charlotte cuts him off)

Charlotte: Well I love it. It's so welcoming and has a home feeling to it. What you think Coop?

Cooper: Umm don't you think it's a little too big for us right now? I mean we don't need three bedrooms… (Charlotte cuts him off)

Charlotte: I don't think it's too big! We might need extra rooms for the future if you want kids with me.

Cooper: Wow Charlotte! I never thought of you as wanting kids.

(Realtor cuts in conversation)

Realtor: I think I will just leave you too to talk. If you need anything just come and get me.

(Realtor head out the door while Charlotte and Cooper don't even notice)

Charlotte: Of course I want kids with you Coop! What made you think otherwise?

Cooper: You have never shown any interest in other people's kids. I mean when Violet was in court for custody over Lucas you even said yourself that you hated babies. So I thought…. (Charlotte cuts him off)

Charlotte: (very angry and tries not cry) that was when we were broken up, and thanks for throwing it back in my face!

Cooper: (about to apologize) Char…. (Charlotte cuts him off)

Charlotte: You know what Coop, maybe it wasn't a good idea you came along with me after all.

(Cooper thinks to himself 'Why is she making a big deal out of this? It's so not like her at all')

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHARLOTTE AND COOPER'S APARTMENT

VIOLET AND PETE'S APARTMENT

Charlotte runs to the bathroom to throw up. She just realized that her period is now 2weeks late. After all the stress of wedding plans, she had forgotten when she was due until now. After she throws up, she opens the bathroom cabinet and pulls out a pregnancy test. She is now kneeling against the toilet waiting for the test to hurry up with the results. After 90 seconds she turns to look at it UNTIL she gets stomach cramps and can barely move.

(Charlotte scrambles across the floor and picks up the phone)

Charlotte: (crying on the phone) Violet can you come over?

Violet: (sounds concerned) what's wrong Charlotte? You don't sound very good on the phone?

Charlotte: (in panic) Something is wrong! Get Addison….

Violet: (very concerned) Charlotte? Charlotte, are you there?

Violet: Hey Addison, It's Violet. Can you make an urgent house call to Charlotte and Cooper's?

Addison: (puzzled) Uh sure Vi, when?

Violet: Right now!

Addison: It sounds serious. What's wrong? Is she okay, I mean?

Violet: (clueless) I have no idea.

Addison: Well it's not like Charlotte to ask for help.

Violet: All I got from her was that she asked for you and she sounded really sick on the phone.

Violet: Thanks. Be fast because I have a strange feeling something is very wrong.

**SAM'S HOUSE**

Addison: Okay I'm on my way now.

(Sam comes out from the shower wearing only a towel around his waist, and goes to kiss Addison)

Sam: Who was that?

Addison: I have to go. Something is wrong with charlotte. Vi told me to hurry so you will have to wait until I get back.

**VIOLET'S HOUSE**

(Violet thinks to herself 'Cooper, pick up your cell phone'…)

Violet: Hey Coop, are you with Charlotte?

Cooper: (sounds concerned) No why?

Violet: She rung me just before and told me to ring Addison. Something isn't right. She sounded really sick on the phone and then she hung up on me.

Cooper: Okay Vi. Thanks for telling me. I'm going to leave work to go see her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER'S APARTMENT**

(Addison knocks on front door to find it unlocked)

Addison: Charlotte? Charlotte? Where are you?

Addison walks to the bathroom as she hears a vague noise to find charlotte passed out by the toilet.

Addison: (panics) Oh my god! Charlotte honey, talk to me?

Charlotte starts to wake up and is unaware of what happened to her.

Charlotte: Addison is that you?

Addison: What's wrong? (Feels her forehead) Your temperature is very high and you're very pale. Are you…?

(Charlotte nods her head and then passes out)

Cooper walks in the front door.

Cooper: (starts to yell out) Charlotte? Are you there? Okay, I'm sorry about earlier. Don't be mad okay…. (Addison cuts him off)

Addison yells out: COOPER, in the bathroom!

Cooper walks in bathroom, and rushes to Charlotte's side.

Cooper: (sounds scared) Addison? (Pause) Oh my god, Charlotte.

Addison: You stay by her side Coop. I need to examine her while we wait. I've called 911 already and they should be here very soon.

Cooper: Okay. Why do you have to examine her?

Addison: Let's just wait for the medic's to get here aye.

Cooper: Addison, you have to tell me what's going on.

(Charlotte awakens and is confused)

Charlotte: Coop.

Cooper bends down to kiss her head. Then he grabs her arm and rubs her hand.

Charlotte: (sounds scared and is crying) I can't lose it Coop, I just can't.

Cooper: I'm here charlotte, I'm here.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

This story starts off after Season 4 episode 2, therefore my version of episode 3 and after.

CHAPTER 2

**HOSPITAL ROOM**

**Cooper:** Addison what is going on?

**Addison:** Charlotte is resting. She will be just fine. I have given her some painkillers to make her feel relaxed. You can go see her if you want, but I warn you now that she may not be herself due to the morphine we gave her earlier.

(Cooper nods his head in agreement to Addison)

Cooper sits down on the chair next to Charlotte's hospital bed.

(Cooper talks to unconscious Charlotte)

**Cooper:** Charlotte! You scared me so much. I can't lose you Char. You're my whole world, and I would be lost without you. I love you so…. (Stops talking)

Cooper notices Charlotte starting to wake up so he pushed the button for a nurse or doctor to come.

**Cooper:** Oh Char! You scared me so much.

Cooper stands up, walks towards Charlotte and bends down to kiss her on the forehead.

**Charlotte:** Where, how… (Cooper interrupts her by SHHH'ing her)

Cooper: You're in hospital Char. Before you were brought in, you were saying you didn't want to lose it. What were you talking about? I mean what did you mean by losing it?

As Charlotte was about to speak, Addison walks in.

**Addison:** I see you're awake now Charlotte. (Starts to check her vitals) How are you feeling?

**Charlotte**: I'm a little groggy and a bit sore, but apart for that ok.

**Addison:** That's very good to hear. Have you talked to Cooper yet or would you like me to come back when you have?

(Cooper interrupts while looking at Addison and Charlotte confused)

**Cooper:** Tell me what? Char please tell me. I know you're still angry with me about the house hunting but whatever you want, I want too.

**Addison:** Okay I think I should leave and… (Charlotte interrupts)

**Charlotte:** No Montgomery! Please stay. You need to tell me if, if… (Starts to cry) Our baby is okay?

Cooper looks stunned and shocked.

**Cooper:** Did you just say a baby?

Cooper starts to smile, looks at Charlotte with excitement, grabs her hand and kisses it. A few seconds later, Cooper realizes it may not be good news Addison is about to tell them after all.

Before Addison starts to speak she takes a big deep breath in and a big deep break out before talking to Charlotte and Cooper.

**Addison:** Okay you started to have contractions, which is the major sign of having an early miscarriage. We managed to stop the contractions for now and you have lost a lot of blood… (Stops for minute to take a breath)

Charlotte starts crying and so does cooper. Cooper tries to comfort her by holding her tight.

**Addison:** (Starts to smile) But I'm glad to say your baby is a little fighter just like mom.

Charlotte's face is shocked and happy as she beams a smile at Addison and then turns to Cooper and kisses him deeply.

**Addison:** Oh did I say baby? I meant to say babies. Congratulations you're having healthy twins.

**Cooper:** (very excited) Twins Char! We are having twins!

Charlotte couldn't bring word to her mouth as she was still trying to absorb what Addison was saying.

Charlotte rested on Cooper's shoulder with relief. She started to relax at the thought of her and Cooper having twins. She never liked other people's babies, but she knows that she will love hers with all her heart.

Cooper: Can we see them? I mean is charlotte up for it or is it too soon?

Addison: (Looking at Charlotte) It's perfectly fine with me if it's fine with Charlotte? She needs her rest and may not be up for it?

Charlotte nods her head in agreement

**Addison:** Okay well I will get the ultrasound machine ready while you two talk. I will be back in half an hour so we can have our first look at these rascals.

(Addison exits hospital room)

**Charlotte:** I want see them Coop. I really want to see them.

**Cooper:** You know I love you so much!

**Charlotte:** I love you too Coop!

**Cooper:** This is the best life I could ever dream of. You, me, our babies is all I want in life.

**Charlotte:** Me too! I'm glad you are in my life.

**Cooper:** And you know that house you loved so much?

**Charlotte:** Which one?

**Cooper:** The one with the three bedrooms, and en-suite. You know the one we argued in?

**Charlotte:** (wonders in amazement) Yeah?

**Cooper:** (excited) Well it's officially our new home

**Charlotte:** Wow Coop! You are finally growing up.

**Cooper:** Well I should have done it a long time ago when I was being such an ass to you.

**Charlotte:** It was my fault though. I was the one that cheated, and I was the one that lied to you.

Cooper is silent for a minute but then grabs her hand)

**Cooper:** We all have faults Char. (Pause) May be some day you can tell me about your ex-husband…. (Stops talking after seeing Charlotte freeze up) Hey you don't have to tell if you don't want too, but whenever you want to I'm here okay?

**Charlotte:** (starts to cry) I'm sorry Coop

**Cooper:** Don't be. Well not anymore okay, because I forgave you ages ago. I love you too much not too.

(Charlotte and Cooper passionately kiss)

**Charlotte:** Love you too.

**Cooper:** (pause) How about we change topics to a cheerier note and start thinking about our babies.

**Charlotte:** Our babies, I can't believe it! I'm going to be a momma

**Cooper**: And the hottest momma ever too.

(Addison enters hospital room)

**Addison:** So are we ready to see these cuties?

**Charlotte:** (smiles) I'm ready

**Cooper:** Wow I'm going to be a dad with the most perfect mom. I feel I'm living in a dream, right Char?

Charlotte doesn't respond and her eyes close.

**Addison:** She must be tired and…. (Stops as she hears the heart monitor beeping)

**Cooper:** Char? Addison what's going on? (Starts to panic)

**Addison:** No time Cooper! Get help! We need a crash cart now!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

This story starts off after Season 4 episode 2, therefore my version of episode 3 and after.

**Chapter 3**

**HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

**Cooper:** Addison what's going on? Char is she alright? Oh my god, please don't tell me she's…(Addison cuts him off)

**Addison:** Cooper, she is stable for now, but it was touch and go for an hour. We thought we lost her for a minute but she is a real fighter.

**Cooper:** And the babies?

**Addison:** They are perfectly normal. Charlotte's body just went into overdrive with all the shock and didn't know how to deal with it.

Cooper sighs in relief. The thought of losing her, made him sick to his stomach. And the babies, he couldn't handle losing them when he has already started to love them.

**Cooper:** Can I go see her?

**Addison:** Only if you're very quiet and calm because she needs her rest to fight this out.

**Cooper:** Of course

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHARLOTTE'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Cooper enters Charlotte's hospital room and sits next to her bed, holding her hand. Charlotte is asleep so Cooper decides to just watch her because he couldn't keep his eyes off how beautiful she was and how lucky he is to have her in his life.

One hour later we see Cooper asleep in the chair snoring. Charlotte starts to wake up and starts to wonder what happened. Cooper awakens to Charlotte's soft words.

**Charlotte:** Coop, Coop?

**Cooper:** Hey Char (gives her a kiss on the lips). You had me worried for a minute.

**Charlotte:** The babies… (Cooper cuts her off)

**Cooper:** There are fine. They are little fighters like their hot momma is.

**Charlotte:** I can't lose them Coop. I just can't. (Starts to cry)

Cooper puts his face on top of Charlotte's stomach

**Cooper:** You heard Momma. Be good for her otherwise no presents for you.

**Charlotte:** I'm so glad you're here with me

**Cooper:** I wouldn't be anywhere else.

**Charlotte:** What about Violet?

**Cooper:** (Surprised) Oh with everything that's been happening, I haven't told her anything.

**Charlotte:** Well I need to rest because I'm rather tired. You go see Violet but can you please not mention the babies until we know for certain that they are okay?

**Cooper:** Char, you heard Addison before… (Charlotte cuts him off)

**Charlotte:** Please Coop, not a word.

Cooper looks at Charlotte and smiles. He couldn't resist that cute face of hers to disagree.

**Cooper:** Okay Char. I'll say nothing about the babies until you're ready.

**Charlotte:** Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**VIOLET'S OFFICE AT OWG**

**Cooper:** Hey Vi.

Violet runs up to Cooper for a big hug.

**Violet:** Cooper! How are you? How's Charlotte? Addison just told us. I'm so sorry… (Cooper cuts her off)

**Cooper:** Thanks. I'm coping as best as I can. I'm trying to be strong for Charlotte. What did Addison say?

**Violet:** If you ever want to talk about it, you always have me here okay?

**Cooper:** I know that Vi. So what has Addison said to you guys?

**Violet:** How is Charlotte feeling? Is…. (Cooper cuts her off again)

**Cooper:** VIOLET! Stop ignoring my question! Please, I don't need this 'playing games' act on top of what I am going through right now! Spit it out already!

**Violet:** Fine! Well it was Addison that told me this but I know about the twins and how Charlotte almost died.

**Cooper:** Who told you that?

**Violet:** Well I went to St Ambrose to go find Addison as I was going to ask if she saw Charlotte last night because I was worried about her.

**Cooper:** Okay

**Violet:** I'm not finished yet! Anyway, as I was walking down the hallway I heard Addison's voice yelling out, 'No time Coop! Get Help! We need the crash cart now! So I was feeling a little nosey and had a peek to see what was happening.

**Cooper:** Oh no! This isn't good.

**Violet:** Hello I'm still not finished talking yet Coop!

**Cooper:** Sorry keep going

**Violet**: As I was saying, I went to see what was happening, and then I heard Addison and Dr Harris discussing about the babies and if they would make it too. I didn't realize it was Charlotte until Addison came in this morning looking like a wreck and telling us 'that Charlotte almost died but is stable now'.

**Cooper:** You finished yet?

**Violet:** I'm afraid so.

Cooper sighs in relief that he can talk to someone about charlotte and the babies but he still not sure on how to break the news to Charlotte yet.

**Cooper:** I'm glad you know Vi, but Charlotte is going to hate and blame me for this, you know that right?

**Violet:** Isn't she happy about the babies?

**Cooper:** No that's not what I meant. I mean she told me not to tell you or anyone for that matter, and now that you know she will assume that I was the one that told you.

**Violet:** I promise I won't tell anyone. I swear!

**Cooper:** Since when can you keep a secret? You're the gossip queen with a big mouth!

**Violet:** But Charlotte scares me so trust me I won't

**Cooper:** Yeah she can be scary sometimes. Like when I go to the toilet and leave the seat up afterwards by mistake, she spits out fire to me and I usually end up having to ice my jewels for a good half an hour or so.

**Violet:** That's Charlotte for you.

**Cooper:** Speaking of Charlotte, I better go back and see her. We are going to see our babies for the first time on the ultrasound machine.

**Violet:** That's so exciting. I remember the first time I saw Lucas. It was magical. It makes the whole thing feel more real.

**Cooper:** I know! I can't believe I'm growing up. I mean babies on the way, the perfect fiancée, planning my wedding, and even a new house all in a space of a year.

**Violet:** I know the feeling. I can't believe I am married to Pete and have a son like Lucas. They are my life. I never thought I could be this happy.

**Cooper:** I agree! The thing is that me being with Charlotte, it doesn't even scare me. It used too but now it's exciting. And I don't want it to end. (Looks at his watch). Okay I really have to go now.

**Violet:** Hey Coop?

**Cooper:** Yeah?

**Violet:** Give her a big hug from me and never ever tell her that I'm scared of her okay?

**Cooper:** Believe me I won't!

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**CHARLOTTE'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

**Charlotte:** Where have you been Coop?

**Cooper:** With Vi, and...(Charlotte cuts him off)

**Charlotte:** It's been 3 hours!

**Cooper:** I'm Sorry Char. I… (Charlotte cuts him off again)

**Charlotte:** I woke up and you weren't here! I was… (Starts to cry)

Charlotte is looking down as she starts crying into her hands. Cooper grabs walks over to her and grabs one of her hands and kisses it gently.

**Cooper:** Hey Char (pause) Look at me.

Charlotte wipes her eyes and then looks at Cooper.

**Cooper:** You are mine and I will always be here for you and for our babies. Nothing is more important to me than what we have together. I love you so much and I would be lost without you.

**Charlotte:** I love you too Coop. I know I don't tell you very often but I absolutely with all my heart love you and I don't want this to ever end.

**Cooper:** Me too.

Cooper bends over and kisses her deeply. They start to make out until Addison walks into the hospital room.

**Addison:** Hey you two. I know you have your own private room and all but we have kids across the hallway that can possibly see you through the window.

Cooper and Charlotte look at each other with cheeky grins on their faces and decide that Addison is right on this one.

**Cooper:** I'm sorry; I just can't keep my lips off this woman.

Charlotte starts to blush

**Charlotte:** Cooper...

**Cooper:** What? It's true. You're one hot soon to be momma.

**Addison:** It's like I'm not here.

**Charlotte:** Cooper, don't be so rude.

Charlotte glares over at Cooper as Cooper gives her a cheeky grin. Then both Cooper and Charlotte turn their full attention to Addison.

**Cooper:** Please tell me you have come to us with good news?

**Addison:** Okay, well Dr Harris has figured out what caused you to bleed out and start to show signs of an early miscarriage.

Cooper and Charlotte both stare at Addison looking very nervous. Cooper grabs Charlotte's hand as reassurance that no matter what, everything will be okay.

**Addison:** Well Charlotte, it has shown up in your bloods and scans that you have been pregnant before. When you were, it seems you had a poison in your system that made you have miscarriage with your first child.

Charlotte looks absolutely shocked and Cooper doesn't know what to say or think. He immediately drops his hand out of Charlotte's. Charlotte tries to think when this could have happened because she had no idea that she had been pregnant before. That is when it hit her.

**Charlotte:** You talking about Food Poisoning?

**Addison:** Yeah that is what Dr Harris came to the conclusion of.

Cooper is still standing next to Charlotte frozen with shock.

**Charlotte:** How long ago does he think I was pregnant?

**Addison:** About one and a half years ago.

Charlotte looks like she knows when it happened. Cooper stares at her as he now realizes when it happened too and who it was with.

**Cooper:** (angry) It was when we first thought you were pregnant after we first broke up isn't it?

**Charlotte:** (explaining) I thought I had food poisoning from the seafood.

**Cooper:** Obviously not. Did you lie about that too? Or did you actually think at the time it was food poisoning?

**Charlotte:** Coop if I was pregnant I would have told you! I'm not that heartless!

Charlotte starts to look very pale as she is starting to get stressed and frustrated. Addison looks at the monitors to see that Charlotte's blood pressure is getting really high and the babies are starting to show signs of distress.

**Addison:** Okay Cooper, don't argue with her right now and charlotte you really, really need to stay calm right now. When you're stressed, the babies are stressed too. Until we can safely say you're out of the woods we have to keep you as calm and relaxed as possible.

**Cooper:** (quietly) Okay

**Addison:** I will go and talk with Dr Harris about our plan will be to make sure that Charlotte will not miscarry again. I will be back and when I am you two can finally get to see these angels.

Charlotte looking sad

**Charlotte:** Yeah but that's what you said last time, and look how that turned out.

**Addison:** This time I promise and it will be worth the wait. Trust me.

Addison exits the hospital room.

A few minutes later Charlotte's blood pressure and monitors were back to normal again and everyone breathed in a sigh.

**Cooper:** It doesn't matter Char.

Cooper grabs Charlotte's hand again.

**Cooper:** All that matters is that we are here now with two beautiful babies on the way. I'm just in shock about how we could have been parents a while ago when I was being such an ass to you. I would have loved the baby but we… (Then see's Charlotte's angelic eyes staring into his) I mean I was a mess. I wouldn't have been the man I am now for you and for that baby.

Cooper sees Charlotte start to cry. He started to think 'It must be her hormones in overdrive' as charlotte is not the crying type.

Addison enters the room again but this time with the ultrasound machine.

**Charlotte:** Coop, this is it. It finally is going to be real.

**Cooper:** I know and I'm so excited about it.

**Charlotte:** Me too.

**Addison:** Okay you two. Charlotte I am just going to lift up your gown and put the gel on your stomach. Just warning you it will be a little cold and….

**Charlotte:** Addison, remember I am a doctor for god sake. I know the procedure like the back of my hand!

Cooper kisses her forehead.

**Cooper:** (sarcastic) Yay, the old charlotte is resurfacing. You must be getting better.

Charlotte gives Cooper a playful slap across his arm. Cooper rubs it as if it hurt.

**Addison:** look and see what we can find here...

Addison is looking for a while and can't find them.

**Addison:** they must be playing hide and seek with Aunty Addison.

Charlotte and Cooper stare at each other with concern. Charlotte instantly grabs Cooper's arm and holds it tightly.

**Cooper:** (concerned) Addison?

**Addison:** (points to monitor) Here is perfectly healthy baby number one, and here is perfectly baby two.

Charlotte and Cooper look at each other in a sigh of relief. They are so happy that they are perfect.

**Addison:** would you like to know the sex of them?

Charlotte stares at Cooper for an answer.

**Cooper:** It's all on you Char. You can decide. I'm happy either way.

**Charlotte:** Okay. Addison I, I mean we would like to know.

**Addison:** Congratulations you are having a baby Cooper and a baby Charlotte.

**Cooper:** Wow did you hear that Char?

**Charlotte:** I may be in hospital Coop, but I'm not deaf!

**Cooper:** We have one of both. Boy and girl. I'm so happy right now!

**Charlotte:** me too!

**Addison:** I will just go see my other patient so I will give you some alone time as a family.

**Charlotte/Cooper:** Thanks

Addison exits the hospital room.

**Cooper:** I still can't believe they are our babies right there (staring at the monitor) and you agreed to marry me after what I did to you.

Charlotte gives Cooper a cheeky grin.

**Charlotte:** Sometimes I think that too, especially when you leave your dirty clothes on the floor.

**Cooper:** I'm still learning woman.

**Charlotte:** Well I wish you would hurry up already.

Cooper just realizes how his parents might react to the news.

**Cooper:** My parents are finally going to stop nagging at me for grandkids. Oh my god! They are going to freak!

**Charlotte:** Why do you say that?

**Cooper:** We aren't even married yet and we already have babies on the way. They are old fashioned and probably think we don't have sex.

**Charlotte:** Well at least your parents will be excited. Big daddy is dead and my momma is so wrapped up in her own problems with the vapors, that she won't even remember us getting married.

**Cooper:** Let's not worry about that right now.

**Charlotte:** That's something we can both agree on, unlike baby names.

**Cooper:** Have you gone off baby Walter and baby Marjorie?

**Charlotte:** Are you kidding me? They are not in their 80's, they are only babies. I could never do that to my children.

**Cooper:** okay so back to square one then?

To be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Charlotte was in hospital, Cooper was moving out all of their things from the loft (Cooper's apartment) and into their new home which happened to be the house right next to Addison's on the beach front.

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER'S NEW HOME**

2 weeks later

Charlotte is now out of hospital. Cooper has just picked her up from the hospital and takes her home to their new place. Cooper holds her hand and shows her inside. Charlotte is surprised to see what he has done with the place but she can't help herself, she looks around and just wants to move everything around.

Charlotte sees a moving box with her books in it, so she decided to go put it away.

**Cooper:** Careful Char. You heard Addison! You aren't supposed to be lifting anything heavy.

**Charlotte:** Cooper…

**Cooper:** No Char, let me! That's what I'm here for. I'm you slave boy.

Charlotte playfully slaps his arm.

**Charlotte:** I could get used to this.

**Cooper:** Once those babies pop out, it'll be payback time for you.

Cooper goes and put the box away. He then walks back to Charlotte and starts to kiss her passionately. After a few minutes they break the kiss.

**Charlotte:** We are hungry. Get us some food.

**Cooper:** I'm not hungry. I'm always hungry for you though

**Charlotte:** I wasn't talking about you. I meant (rubs her stomach) we are hungry.

**Cooper:** Oh I see what you mean now. What can this sexy waiter serve you?

**Charlotte:** Cold beef, pickle, mustard, peanut butter, mayo, and nutella spread sandwiches would be good.

Cooper screws up his face after hearing what she was wanting on her sandwich.

**Cooper:** (sarcastic) Sounds yum.

**Charlotte:** It's what they want Coop. Now get your lazy butt in that kitchen and feed these Freedman gremlins.

**Cooper:** Right after you pick up that phone and call your momma.

**Charlotte:** (annoyed) Cooper!

**Cooper:** I can wait here all day but I don't think you can.

**Charlotte:** Fine! But then you have to ring your parents too.

**Cooper:** I would have when you were in hospital but you didn't want to tell anyone.

**Charlotte:** You know why Coop!

**Cooper:** Well you're now 12 weeks along so I can finally tell them now.

**Charlotte:** Yes you can

**Cooper:** Speaking of tell people, Can I please tell Vi and the gang?

**Charlotte:** I guess we have to tell them. My belly isn't going to hide them for much longer. I'm already looking fat and my clothes are getting too tight.

**Cooper:** You are never fat. I love your new baby curves. (Starts looking at Charlotte seductively)They are so sexy and I can't wait for our make-out time playing pregnant girlfriend and horny boyfriend.

Cooper notices Charlotte's reaction change. She seemed scared of something and it made him worry.

**Cooper:** What's wrong Char?

**Charlotte:** I can't, I just can't, not yet anyway.

**Cooper:** (confused) Can't what? Tell your momma?

**Charlotte:** I'm feeling embarrassed about it.

**Cooper:** It's me Char! What's wrong?

**Charlotte:** Well since finding out about the first miscarriage, and almost losing these two, I'm scared.

Charlotte puts her head down and tries to hold back her tears.

**Cooper:** (concerned) Char, look at me?

Charlotte looks back up to Cooper and stares into his adorable puppy-dog eyes.

**Cooper:** I love you regardless. I mean our sex is amazing! I mean the best I've ever had. We have passion, fire and heated chemistry together. Agree?

Charlotte: Yeah we do.

**Cooper:** But if I had to choose between sex, talking, cuddling or kissing you, it wouldn't sex as my first pick.

**Charlotte:** (surprised) Really?

**Cooper:** No silly! I would rather do all those other things with you. But I do love our sex too.

Charlotte breathes in a sigh of relief.

**Charlotte:** okay. It's just that I want make sure they are okay and I don't want to risk losing them Coop. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to them.

**Cooper:** So you don't have to worry. I'm okay with waiting. When you're ready you can jump me, even if I am asleep.

Charlotte starts to smile now after what Cooper has just said.

**Charlotte:** I'm going to hold that against you now.

**Cooper:** (sarcastic) Oh no!

Charlotte playfully hits him.

**Cooper:** (sarcastic) ouch, you mean woman!

Charlotte changes the topic.

**Charlotte:** So where's my sandwich? Are you trying to starve us to death?

Cooper picks up the phone and shows it to Charlotte.

**Cooper:** I don't hear dialing.

**Charlotte:** Fine! Stop your whining and give me the damn phone!

Cooper exits the room and heads into the kitchen. Charlotte sighs and starts to dial the phone. Charlotte starts to talk to herself by saying 'Please don't answer, please don't answer'

**Charlotte:** Oh Duke is that you?

**Duke:** Hey Char! How's everything going up there?

**Charlotte:** It's going great thanks.

**Duke:** Is this Cooper guy still giving you a hard time at work. That guy, I swear if I came up to LA he wouldn't have a pretty face anymore.

**Charlotte:** About Cooper… (Duke cuts him off)

**Duke:** You didn't get soft for him did you?

**Charlotte:** He apologized and explained everything to me.

**Duke:** Charlotte!

**Charlotte:** He asked me to marry him.

**Duke:** You didn't say 'yes' to him did you?

**Charlotte:** Our wedding will be within the next few months.

**Duke:** Are you serious Char? You shouldn't rush into this so fast.

**Charlotte:** We love each other Duke and there is also something else.

**Duke:** (sarcastic) Oh no he knocked you up didn't he?

**Charlotte:** He didn't knock me up, but he did get me pregnant with two perfectly healthy twins.

**Duke:** (shocked) Oh Charlotte, you poor thing.

**Charlotte:** No duke! You can't do this to me. I'm happy and you're trying to make me miserable. I'm not a kid anymore and I'm finally happy.

**Duke:** Okay fine. I'm not thrilled that Cooper is the father but I will accept it since you are happy Char.

**Charlotte:** (sighs) Thanks Duke.

**Duke:** Momma is not going to like this at all.

**Charlotte:** Speaking of Momma, where is she?

**Duke:** Do you want the truth or the lie version?

Charlotte's voice changes into a sad one. Cooper walks into the room with Charlotte's sandwiches but decided to wait for her to get off the phone before giving them to her.

**Charlotte:** (sighs) She's doing the vapors again isn't she?

**Duke:** I'm afraid so.

To be Continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

This story starts off after Season 4 episode 2, therefore my version of episode 3 and after.

Chapter 6

Charlotte is on full bed rest until the end of her pregnancy as Addison is worried that If Charlotte gets stressed even just a little bit, the babies seem to show signs of distress. This is very frustrating for Charlotte as she is not allowed to work and she is not used to relaxing. Poor Cooper gets a sting of Charlotte's double-crazy hormone outbursts, but they do not bother him, in fact he finds them very cute. He thinks Charlotte is very hot when angry, and even though Charlotte hasn't wanted to have sex with him since the incident, he respects it and loves her regardless.

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER"S NEW HOUSE**

6 more weeks later – 18weeks pregnant

Charlotte is in the bathroom and Cooper is on the phone to Violet telling her about how is parents reacted to the news.

**Cooper:** I know. My parents didn't react as bad as I thought they would. They were so excited for us.

**Violet:** I'm glad to hear that Coop. So when did they say they were coming?

**Cooper:** Next week. They can't wait to meet Char and they want to help with the wedding plans.

**Violet:** (curious) So are you still getting married on the original date set? Or does Charlotte want to wait until the babies are born?

**Cooper:** (disappointed) We have been arguing about that a lot in the last few days. I want to do it when we planned on doing it, which is next month, but Char wants to do after the babies are born.

**Violet:** Well Cooper she has a point you know. She is worried that the stress of the wedding will cause distress to the babies and she doesn't want to lose them.

**Cooper:** Oh I never thought of it like that. I just thought she was trying to put it off and… gets cut off by Charlotte)

Charlotte starts yelling from the bathroom to Cooper, which is in the lounge.

**Charlotte:** Cooper Freedman, get your butt in here!

**Cooper:** Sorry Vi, can you hold on for minute. Charlotte is yelling at me again.

Cooper puts the phone on the coffee table and starts to walk towards the bathroom where a yelling charlotte is waiting.

**Charlotte:** (agitated) Now Cooper! Stop gas-bagging to blabber mouth and get here now.

**Cooper:** I'm coming woman.

Cooper enters bathroom.

**Cooper:** (complains) What have I done this time?

Charlotte is sitting on the toilet angry.

**Charlotte:** You didn't get more toilet rolls like I asked you too and we have run out!

**Cooper:** Oh Char; I knew I thought I forgot something. I brought back the cocoa butter you wanted though. (Gives her a seductive grin)

**Charlotte:** (not impressed) Does it look like I'm in the mood Coop?

**Cooper:** (sarcastic) I'm kidding! I got some before, but Vi rung and I forgot to bring them up. I will just run down and get them okay?

Charlotte sighs and nods. Cooper kisses her forehead, rubs her belly and runs down the stairs to get the toilet paper.

Cooper then picks up the phone off the coffee table to end his conversation with Violet.

**Cooper:** Hey Vi, I have to go.

**Violet:** Raging hormones aye?

**Cooper:** Uh huh! (Whines)Like a million times worse than normal.

**Violet:** Coop, you only have to suffer with them for another (pauses)

**Cooper:** 4 and half months

**Violet:** oh bugger

**Cooper:** (sarcastic) Can I come live with you? I could tell her I was kidnapped to be raised with wolves?

Cooper hears screaming coming from the bathroom.

**Cooper:** I have to go. (Cuts Violet off)

Cooper instantly drops the phone on the ground and runs up the stairs to the bathroom where Charlotte was screaming. Cooper is panicked and starts to yell back.

**Cooper**: Charlotte! I'm coming! I'm coming!

Cooper gets to the bathroom and is out of breaths from running up the stairs. Cooper then stares at Charlotte and looks at her with concern.

**Cooper:** what, what, what's wrong? Are you and the babies okay?

Charlotte: I dropped my hairbrush on the ground and I can't pick it up! These stupid babies are bouncing around in here (rubs her belly) like no one's business and pushing into my bladder making me unable to bend down and pick it up.

**Cooper:** (slightly angry) Is that all? I ran my cute butt way up here just to pick up a hairbrush? You sounded like you were in trouble and I thought… (Charlotte cuts him off)

**Charlotte:** Oh stop being such a girl Coop! If I were in trouble I would have yelled out your name, rather than just yell a noise out.

**Cooper:** (serious) Charlotte you scared me okay. I almost lost you twice and if it actually happens, I don't think I could live with myself.

Charlotte looks into Cooper's puppy-dog eyes and sees his fear.

**Charlotte:** I'm sorry. I just, uh…never mind

**Cooper:** Come on Char; just say what's on your mind.

**Charlotte:** I'm just miserable being at home resting. It's very boring and I'm lonely Coop.

Cooper grabs her hand.

**Cooper:** You have me. Aren't I enough?

**Charlotte:** But you're at work in the daytime.

**Cooper:** You want me to stop working and be with you?

**Charlotte:** We can't afford it Coop. (snaps) I don't need a babysitter either!

Cooper hears the phone ringing down the stairs.

Cooper bends down and kisses her on the lips.

**Cooper:** Hold onto that thought.

Cooper runs down the stairs to answer the phone, while Charlotte starts to yell at him.

**Charlotte:** That better not be Violet!

Cooper answers the phone.

**Cooper:** Cooper speaking.

**Mrs. Freedman:** Hi my little Cooper bear.

**Cooper:** Oh hey Mom. How are you?

**Mrs. Freedman:** I'm very good son. More to the point how is Charlotte coping with everything?

**Cooper:** Well you know what hormones are like. I know I do since I'm the one that is getting a run for its money.

**Mrs. Freedman:** Cooper she's carrying twins, what do you expect?

**Cooper:** A normal pregnant woman.

**Mrs. Freedman:** She is having twins, Cooper! Trust me if you think it's bad now, just wait until she has only a few weeks to go. It's going to be much worse than this.

**Cooper:** Great! Well it will be worth it in the end. I'm a man. I can manage a cranky southern pregnant woman.

**Mrs. Freedman:** Yes you can. (Pause) Apart for that, how is she?

**Cooper:** She just talked to me before and told me how lonely and frustrated she is about being stuck in the house all by herself.

**Mrs. Freedman:** Okay it's settled then.

**Cooper:** what's settled?

**Mrs. Freedman:** mommy is coming to stay until the babies are born and you can take time off work to help her out.

**Cooper:** Charlotte isn't going to like that idea. You know what she is like when it comes to being helpless.

**Mrs. Freedman:** You leave Charlotte to me. You just focus on keeping her happy and I will do the rest.

**Cooper:** Okay this could go really well or really bad.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

This story starts off after Season 4 episode 2, therefore my version of episode 3 and after.

**Chapter 7**

It's been a long day for Charlotte and Cooper as they have been organizing the house around for Cooper's mom coming to stay. Its 9pm at night and Charlotte is sitting up in bed reading a book. Cooper is in the bathroom. We hear the bathroom sink water tap running and then it stops.

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER"S NEW HOUSE - BEDROOM**

Cooper enters the bedroom and climbs in right next to Charlotte.

**Cooper:** So Char, what you reading?

**Charlotte:** Just a book I found on the bookshelf. It's one of the books that I remember momma reading to me as a kid.

**Cooper:** Called?

**Charlotte:** Little Woman

**Cooper:** Oh so it's a girly one then aye.

Charlotte nods her head in agreement. But she is so concentrated on reading the book she doesn't look at him. Cooper looks restless and decides to annoy Charlotte by talking to the babies.

Cooper rests his head on Charlotte's 4 and a half-month pregnant stomach and starts to talk to the babies.

**Cooper:** Hello babies. Daddy loves you so much. I'm going to play with you all the time and momma is going to get so jealous. But we love momma and we think she is going to be the best momma ever. Don't we?

As soon as Cooper finished those last words, the babies start to kick in agreement.

Charlotte jumps in surprise over them kicking, and turns to Cooper to give him a beaming smile.

Cooper sits up and looks at Charlotte.

**Cooper:** (excited) Did you feel that Char?

**Charlotte:** (smiles with happiness) I sure did.

**Cooper:** So we are all in agreement then. Char, you're going to be the best momma ever!

**Charlotte:** Don't make me wipe that grin of yours off.

**Cooper:** Or what?

Charlotte looks in his eyes with passion and desire. At that moment she wanted him so bad. 'Heck it's been 4 months since they had sex and he's been so patient', Charlotte thought to herself.

All of a sudden Charlotte pounces on Cooper's lips like a lion spotting its prey. Cooper looks stunned and pulls away for a second.

**Charlotte:** (upset) What Cooper? What's wrong?

**Cooper:** Char… (Charlotte cuts him off)

**Charlotte:** Don't you want me anymore? Am I too fat for you?

**Cooper:** No Char, You're hotter than ever. Of course I want this, I mean I love this, what we have and our dirty, dirty sex but Char do you really want this? (Pause) I mean are you sure you're ready to do it again?

Charlotte looks hurt, upset and feels embarrassed too.

**Charlotte:** All you had to do was say no Coop!

Charlotte throws her book on the ground lies down in bed and rolls away from Coop. Cooper places his hand on her shoulder and rubs it.

**Cooper:** Char, please don't do this. I want us to talk about it.

**Charlotte:** I have nothing to talk about.

Charlotte is softly crying and hoping Cooper doesn't hear her, but he does.

**Cooper:** Don't cry Char. I'm sorry okay. Please just roll back over so we can talk about it?

From the moment she got engaged to Cooper, she promised to herself that she would talk about whatever is on her mind and to tell him everything. That's why Charlotte gives in and decides to roll back over.

**Charlotte:** (mumbles) Fine!

Cooper stares into Charlotte's eyes and gets lost in them.

**Charlotte:** What do you want to talk about?

**Cooper:** Why do you want to? I mean why now Char?

**Charlotte:** You don't think I haven't wanted to Coop? I have wanted you since the last time we had sex 4months ago. I love our intimacy, because when we do it, it makes me feel so much closer to you and I feel safe in your arms. (Pauses)

**Cooper:** I love what we have together too, and I'm glad I make you feel safe. Life without you would be boring and it would make me want to kill myself.

**Charlotte:** Please Coop, I'm telling you now I'm ready now

**Cooper:** Are you sure?

**Charlotte:** Positive.

**Cooper:** Well I'll go slowly, and I'll be extra gentle with you.

**Charlotte:** (grins) Not too slow I hope.

**Cooper:** Come over here woman.

Charlotte pounces on him like she hasn't seen him years. Cooper looks at Charlotte with the biggest smile and she returns the smile back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4 HOURS LATER**

**Charlotte:** Wow!

**Cooper:** I know! That was so… (Charlotte cuts him off)

**Charlotte:** Good. I can't believe we lasted that long.

**Cooper:** (joking) I told you I was going to be gentle.

**Charlotte:** You were more than a gentleman to me.

**Cooper:** Well I couldn't resist the sexy French housemaid to come and clean my house.

**Charlotte:** Keep that thought for tomorrow night and maybe I will let her identical twin know how amazing you really are.

**Cooper:** okay you do that. (Pause) Okay you need your beauty sleep. (He kisses her passionately on the lips) Good Night Char, (kisses Charlotte's stomach) Good Night munchkins. Daddy loves you and Momma so much.

**Charlotte:** Night Coop.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER"S NEW HOUSE - LOUNGE**

Charlotte is home alone as Cooper is at work. She is sitting in the lounge reading her book.

Charlotte starts to rub her stomach and talks to the babies.

**Charlotte:** Don't tell daddy this okay. He doesn't know that we have our little chats. You two seem like you're having fun in there. I wish I could give you a big cuddle and kiss right now but in about 4months time I can.

A knock on the door interrupts Charlotte. Charlotte starts to waddle towards the front door. She unlocks it and opens the front door. When she opens the door her face shatters into a million pieces and starts to shake.

Charlotte: (scared) What? What? (Pause) What are you doing here Joe?

**Joe:** (aggressive) I've come to see you of course!

Charlotte tries to shut the door but Joe is too strong for her and forces it back open.

**Charlotte:** (scared and crying) What do you want from me? I don't have anything you would want.

**Joe:** You know what I want Charlotte, and I want it now!

Joe walks towards her with evil in his eyes. Charlotte is mortified and wishes to god that Cooper or Violet would come through the front door before something bad happens.

Joe walks to Charlotte and grabs her arm with one arm and by the shirt with the other arm.

**Charlotte:** (pleads) Please Joe don't do this, anything but this. I'm having twins and they are innocent human beings. Please don't hurt them. I don't care if you hurt me, but please don't hurt them.

All of a sudden Joe turns off the light so all that Charlotte could see was darkness.

A few seconds later we hear Charlotte scream and Joe saying…

**Joe:** Now we will see who's in control Char.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

This story starts off after Season 4 episode 2, therefore my version of episode 3 and after.

**Chapter 8**

Cooper is at work (Ocean Side Wellness Group) in his office. He loses track of time and realizes he is running over an hour late, so he decides to give Charlotte a call to apologize and that he will be on his way home.

**OCEAN SIDE WELLNESS GROUP – COOPER'S OFFICE**

Cooper picks up his office phone and dial's his and Charlotte's home number. There is no answer. 'That's odd' Cooper thought to himself out loud, so he decides to ring her cell phone at the car. Again, there was no answer so he decides to leave a message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OCEAN SIDE WELLNESS GROUP - CARPARK**

**Cooper:** Hey Char, it's me Coop. Where are you? I've called you at home; texted you, and now you're not answering your cell. Please contact me because I am now starting to worry. I'm coming home as we speak so I will see you soon. Love you.

Cooper was now terribly worried for Charlotte and the babies. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad is happening, he just didn't know what it was.

Cooper starts to drive frantically as he talks to himself.

**Cooper:** (crying) Please be alright char. Just hold a little bit longer. I'm coming, I'm coming.

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER'S NEW HOUSE - LOUNGE**

This is a continuation of Chapter 7, where we witness Joe has Charlotte with his arm pulling at her shirt and switches off the lounge light. Joe is however unaware that Charlotte and Cooper's bedroom light is still on and it can be seen out on the road.

**Joe:** (questions with a thought) Now let's see what should i do to you?

Charlotte is scared and can't think straight as to what is happening. She just wishes that Cooper would be coming for her rescue. The sooner, the better she thought to herself.

**Charlotte:** (pleads) Wait Joe! Stop Please! I'm sorry okay! I'm so, so sorry. (crying)I should have never told them what you did to me.

Joe just ignores her and pretends he never heard what she just said. He then pulls out a shiny weapon that to the feel of it against her arm, she assumed it was a knife. With the weapon in his hand, Joe starts to rub it playfully up and down her pregnant stomach.

**Joe:** Ah these babies! What a shame their mother is you. Now what to do aye? What should we do with mother? Play nice? Or play bad? Very very bad in fact!

Charlotte is crying even harder to the thought of Joe hurting them and her.

**Charlotte:** (pleads) Joe! Please, i was wrong to tell the police what you did.

**Joe:** (angry) I went to jail for 6 years because of you and your badass mouth!

**Charlotte:** (explains while sobbing) I was young, we just got married, and Big Daddy made me go.

**Joe:** He's not you! Don't blame your dead daddy for sending me there! I wasted 6 years of my life in there because you had to blab your big ugly southern mouth! For all those years i was in a single cell room, i've been thinking of this very moment. The moment of what i could do to you, to make you suffer, just like i had too, and wish you never confessed!

**COOPER'S CAR –INSIDE**

Cooper is driving home frantically while talking out loud to himself.

**Cooper:** Come on Char, answer your phone damn it!

Cooper is 5minutes away from home and he gets pulled over for speeding.

**Cooper:** You have got to be kidding me!

Cooper winds down his window, while the police officer comes to the car window.

**Police Officer:** Hello Sir.

**Cooper:** Hi look i'm in a hurry... (gets cut off)

**Police Officer:** I can see that. You were going 50miles/hr too fast.

**Cooper:** I know, i know. Just give me a ticket so i can go.

**Police Officer:** Can i see your License?

**Cooper:** Fine here (passes his licence to the officer)

**Police Officer:** Oh you're Cooper Freedman the paediatrician from OWG aren't you?

**Cooper:** I have no time for this. I'm in a hurry. My fiancée needs me.

**Police Officer:** Since you fixed my kid Tommy Stevens last week i will let you off with a warning, as long as you promise to not speed.

Cooper grabs his licence off the officer and continues driving.

**Cooper:** I hope i'm not too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER'S PLACE – LOUNGE**

Charlotte is shaking and is terrified what is going to happen next, while Joe is enjoying the torture of Charlotte's emotions.

**Joe:** (casual) I want the light on for this! I want to see the fear and pain in your face when i do it.

Joes lets go of his arm gripping charlotte's shirt to turn the light off, but leaves his other arm around her.

**Joe:** I should do what i did to you the first time, but this time finish the job. I'm going to make you regret you ever confessed the attempted rape.

Joe immediately slaps Charlotte across the face.

**Joe:** And that's what you get for being a controlling cow!

**COOPER'S CAR – OUTSIDE THE NEW HOUSE**

Cooper has just pulled in the driveway. He notices the bedroom light on but no others. He thought it was strange as she must be at home but why wasn't she replying. As he ran up to the driveway to the front door he heard Charlotte crying and another person's voice inside.

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER'S NEW HOUSE - LOUNGE **

Joe looks at Charlotte and to see how terrified she looks. This makes him laugh and is enjoying watching her suffer.

**Joe:** Let's take this off because you are not going to need this anymore. (he rips of Charlotte's shirt with his knife.

Charlotte yells out for help, hoping someone would hear her.

Joe looks at Charlotte and covers her mouth.

**Joe:** What was that? Did you hear something?

Just in time, Cooper opens the front door to see Joe holding Charlotte's mouth and holding a knife in his other hand.

Charlotte stares into Cooper's eyes with relief, fear, and sadness.

**Cooper:** What the hell do you think you are doing? Get your hands away from my fiancée and my babies before i do something you will regret.

**Joe:** Don't you see? I have the knife here.

**Cooper:** Ah but don't you see, (pulls out something from behind his back) I have this.

Joe looks shocked and automatically drops his knife on the ground.

A little 7 year old girl came forward. We learn that her name is Libby and its Joe's daughter.

**Joe:** Libby what? What did I tell you? I told you to stay in the car until i was finished with some important business.

**Libby:** Why do you have a knife? Why is she crying?

**Cooper:** You let my fiancée go and leave our house and never come back or i will (Joe cuts him off)

**Joe:** Fine, fine whatever you want.

Joe lets go of Charlotte and runs out the door fast with his daughter Libby.

Joe and Libby exit the house.

Cooper looks at Charlotte and runs to her.

**Cooper:** He was your ex husband wasn't he?

Charlotte couldn't speak so she just nods her head.

Cooper takes off his shirt and puts it on Charlotte so she was covered up.

**Cooper:** (crying) Charlotte i'm so sorry. (hugs her and touches her face to notice the bruises)I can't believe he hit you. Did he hurt you anywhere else? I mean physically? I wish i was here earlier, and then none of this would have ever happened.

**Charlotte:** (crying) Coop, i don't care. I'm just glad you came before anything really happened. He was going to hurt the babies and, and...(bursts out crying unable to finish her sentence)

**Cooper:** Hey look at me? I promise you from now on, i am never leaving you alone or out of my sight! I am quitting my job at OWG tomorrow and i'm going to spend every second of every day with you. I promise i will not this going to happen again!

**Charlotte:** You promise?

**Cooper:** I promise.

**Charlotte:** I love you so much.

**Cooper:** You're mine and no one will ever take you away from me.

To be continued...

.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

This story starts off after Season 4 episode 2, therefore my version of episode 3 and after.

**Chapter 9**

Straight after the attack, Cooper immediately attended to Charlotte's face and did his own brief examination before taking her up to St Ambrose for a proper one. From the time they left the house until they got to the hospital, Charlotte said nothing. She was quiet, and Charlotte is never a quiet person so Cooper knew it had severely affected her. But he decided to not say anything. Cooper got out of the car, and helped Charlotte out like the perfect concerned man he is. They were greeted walking into the hospital by the medical team and Dr Harris who Charlotte only approves on.

**ST AMBROSE HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM**

**Reception:** Hello Dr King (stops talking as she notices Charlotte looking a mess)

**Cooper:** Hi Sally, You need to page Dr Harris.

**Reception:** Does he know you are here to seem?

**Cooper:** Of course he does! I called him like ten times just getting here.

**Reception:** Take a seat and he will be down soon I'm sure

**Cooper:** Tell him to hurry! She's pregnant for god's sake!

**Reception:** (on the speaker phone) Dr Harris, please come to the emergency room. I repeat Dr Harris please come to the emergency room.

Cooper is looking agitated and can't stop shaking with worry. Charlotte is still silent and is in complete shock. Cooper tries to comfort her as best as he can.

**Cooper:** Come here Char

Cooper gestures for her to come into his arms for a cuddle and she takes it.

Dr Harris walks in and walks directly to Cooper and Charlotte.

Cooper stands up and gives Charlotte a hand.

**Dr Harris:** Come this way you two.

**DR HARRIS'S EXAM ROOM**

Dr Harris leads Charlotte and Cooper into his examination room. He gestured for Cooper to sit on the Chair and charlotte towards the bed.

**Dr Harris:** Charlotte, I'm going to have to ask you to put this gown on and then lie down on the bed so I can examine you.

Charlotte finally speaks.

**Charlotte:** (depressed) Okay.

Dr Harris leaves the room while Charlotte is getting into the gown. 5 minutes later he re-enters the exam room to find Charlotte lying on the bed.

Charlotte looks at Cooper scared, and he can see that she is too.

**Dr Harris:** So Charlotte how far along in the pregnancy are you?

Charlotte looks at Cooper in concern.

**Charlotte:** almost 5months now.

Dr Harris examines her to see how the babies are doing. He feels her swollen stomach and then wheels out the ultrasound machine.

**Dr Harris:** I can see that. Okay the babies appear to be active which is a good sign so I will just confirm my findings with an ultrasound.

Cooper and Charlotte look at each other and give a vague smile at each other. Dr Harris places the cold gel on her stomach and rolls the camera up and down it.

**Dr Harris:** They appear to be as I thought.

**Charlotte:** And what's that?

**Dr Harris:** Perfectly normal and show no signs of distress. They are the right weight for 5months and seem to be very active too. I think you are going to have trouble keeping up with them later.

Cooper and Charlotte look at each other in relief. Cooper bends over and kisses Charlotte's forehead in joy.

**Cooper:** (sad) That's great news! I'm glad they aren't hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if they were.

Charlotte tries to reassure him.

**Charlotte:** It wasn't your fault Coop.

Awkward silence

**Cooper:** (concerned) Now that we know the babies are fine. What about Charlotte?

**Dr Harris:** For me to help you Charlotte, I am going to have to ask you what exactly happened. Would you prefer it, if Cooper was here or not here?

Charlotte looks at Cooper with panic in her eyes. Charlotte's body started to tense at the thought of being alone with a man that wasn't Cooper. Cooper grabs her hand and kisses it gently.

**Cooper:** Char, I promised you I would never leave you alone again and I am keeping it.

**Charlotte:** He can stay.

**Dr Harris:** Okay so what happened?

**Charlotte:** Well I was reading my book on the couch waiting for Cooper to get home. It wasn't very late, maybe like 9pm, so I decided to stay up a bit longer to wait for him to come home. That was when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Cooper and he had forgotten his house key again, but it wasn't.

Charlotte tries to hold back the tears she can feel building up in her eyes, but unfortunately she can't. Cooper gives her a cuddles and then rubs her shoulders to try and comfort her as best as he could.

**Cooper:** (crying) I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Char.

**Charlotte:** Anyway, it wasn't Cooper, it was my ex husband Joe. He wouldn't go away and he was trying to hurt me physically because of something I confessed to the police about him a few years ago.

**Dr Harris:** Can I ask what did he do to you when you made your confession?

Charlotte froze up and didn't think she could tell the doctor about it, until cooper squeezed her hand. It made Charlotte feel a little bit better knowing that Cooper was next to her and that he was going to love her no matter what. She remembers the promise she made about telling Cooper everything, even if it's hard to do.

**Cooper:** I'm here for Char. It's okay to let us know. No one else has to know but us okay?

**Charlotte:** (sighs) I know. (Pause) Well I was 19 years old I got married to Joe. I thought we were the dream couple and we would be in love forever. However, things started to change. He started to go out with his college friends and go out late partying with them. I would always be home alone at night and no one else wanted to see me because they thought I was too wife-like, meaning boring.

**Cooper:** You're never boring Char. Not to me anyway.

**Charlotte:** There was only one other person beside Joe that enjoyed to see me and that was Joe's friend Jake. Anyway one night when Joe was out partying, I was very depressed and I decided to open a bottle of wine. I drank it alone while watching TV, until I heard a knock on the door to find Jack standing there. Without thinking Jake started to kiss me and I was too drunk to stop it at first. As I was about too, Joe walks in and sees it happening.

**Cooper:** What did he do Char?

**Charlotte:** When Jake left in a hurry, Joe started to get really angry. I mean I had never seen him so angry before.

**Cooper:** Did he hurt you?

Charlotte: He grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me while yelling 'You cheating bitch! I'm going to make you suffer and regret you ever lived' Then Joe... (Stops talking as she starts to cry)

**Cooper:** What did he do Char?

**Charlotte:** He slammed me against the wall, and ripped off my top. He unzipped his pants and took off his belt. Then he pulled down my jeans... (Stops talking again)

Cooper's face looks horrified.

**Cooper:** he didn't, did he?

**Charlotte:** that was when Big Daddy came over and saw what was happening. He saved me Coop just like you did.

**Dr Harris:** I'm sorry Charlotte, that you had to re-live it again but now we have everything to know about this guy so now I can look after you.

**Cooper:** I think that's my job Dr Harris.

Dr Harris looks over Charlotte to fins she is physically fine with minimal damage, however emotionally he think she needs professional help.

**Dr Harris:** Now Charlotte, you are physically fine and there is no permanent damage to your face, but I really think you need to seek professional help.

**Charlotte:** You want me to see some shrink you mean?

**Cooper:** (concerned) I think he is right Char. I mean look at you, you're an emotional wreck, as am I. Maybe when you have recovered you could talk to Violet?

**Charlotte:** No!

**Cooper:** What do you mean no?

**Charlotte:** I'm not talking to her. She's your best friend Coop and every time I see her it will remind me of what happened to me yesterday as she was attacked too remember.

**Cooper:** Okay Char, Sheldon it is.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

This story starts off after Season 4 episode 2, therefore my version of episode 3 and after.

**Chapter 10**

Charlotte was released from the hospital after a few hours. Cooper and Charlotte didn't say much in car as she fell asleep within the first 5minutes of getting in. Once they arrived home, Cooper gently woke Charlotte up and helped her inside the house. Cooper made sure she was okay and gave her something to eat, and drink before placing her into their bed so she can sleep. Cooper kissed her forehead, whispered 'I love you' to her, rubbed her stomach and then quietly left the room to enter the lounge.

Cooper decided to watch some television in the lounge while drinking Beer, and he really needed it he thought to himself. Even though he was watching TV, he couldn't stop thinking about the last 24hours and what Charlotte has been through. He feels extremely guilty and wishes he had come home at the time he was suppose too. This is where he decides to call Violet because she has all the answers and she always makes some feel better.

**CHARLOTTE AND COOPER'S NEW HOUSE**

Cooper puts his beer down on the coffee table and picks up the phone. He tries to be quiet though because Charlotte is sleeping and he doesn't want to wake her.

**Cooper:** Hey Vi, It's Coop.

**Violet:** Hey what's up?

**Cooper:** In the last 24hours something terrible has happened to Char and it's my entire fault Vi.

**Violet:** What Happened? Is it the babies? Please tell me they are okay?

**Cooper:** Yes Vi they are fine, Thank god. If something had happened to them, I would have never forgiven myself.

**Violet:** That's good that they are okay. Then would did happen?

**Cooper:** Okay before I tell you, can you promise me you won't tell Char I said anything to you, because you know what she is like.

**Violet:** You can trust me Coop. And I won't say anything to Pete or the others either okay?

**Cooper:** Okay. Well last night when Charlotte was home alone as in was at work; her ex-husband showed up and tried to physically attack her sexually.

**Violet:** What? Oh no Poor Char!

**Cooper:** That's not all. He also had tried this before when they were newly-weds. The reason why he came after her again is because she went to the police with Big Daddy at the time, and her ex husband went to jail for it. Now that he is out, he wanted revenge but this time he wanted to finish the job off.

**Violet:** Oh Cooper... (Cooper cuts her off)

**Cooper:** I nearly lost her again Vi.

**Violet:** What happened must be very hard for Charlotte to process so you need to be the man and comfort her as best as you can. Have you asked her to speak with me as a professional?

**Cooper:** (sighs) She doesn't want to talk with you about it. She says she will feel more comfortable talking about it with Sheldon.

**Violet:** (disappointed) Oh I see. Well it's up to her and who she feels the most comfortable with. As long as she talks to someone then I am happy. But you can talk to me about it right, so I can help you through it?

**Cooper:** Of course! (Pause) I need you in a time like this because you always make me feel better and help me understand woman.

**Violet:** Anything to do to help. Hey Coop, sorry I have to cut this conversation short but Pete has gone out with Sam and Lucas is crying for me.

**Cooper:** I understand. Give Lucas a big cuddle and kiss from his uncle Cooper bear and Aunty Char bunny.

**Violet:** Will do. We will talk more at work tomorrow.

**Cooper:** Yeah about that, I am going to quit my job tomorrow so I can be with Charlotte all the time.

**Violet:** Wait, what?

**Cooper:** By Vi.

Cooper hangs up the phone.

Cooper picks up his beer to finish it and then continues to watch TV. About 10minutes later, he is asleep on the couch and snoring very loud.

**Next day – Morning**

Charlotte wakes up and is very confused as how she got into bed and changed into her nightwear. She starts to panic when she rolls over and doesn't see Cooper.

**Charlotte:** (yells) COOPER! COOPER, where are you? Please, I'm scared.

Cooper awakens to Charlotte yelling out his name. As soon as he heard her he immediately rushes to her side and hopes into bed and cuddles her tight.

**Cooper:** Char I'm here, I'm here. It's okay. We are all going to be okay, I promise.

**Charlotte:** Coop I'm such a mess! Look at me, you sure you still want to marry me after everything you have heard about my past?

**Cooper:** Nothing you do or say will ever make me leave you, you hear me? Never! I love you too much to let it happen.

**Charlotte:** I'm so scared of everything. I'm scared of losing you, us, and the babies. Everything that Joe did to me, and how i never told anyone except for Big Daddy and the police, has been eating me alive inside. That's why I act like I have this shield around me and I appear strong, when really I'm weak and a coward.

**Cooper:** You don't have to be strong when you aren't. Letting it out helps and you can always rely on me because I love to talk.

**Charlotte:** You know what Coop; I just realized that whenever we have one of your chat things, I always feel better and happier with myself.

**Cooper:** That's because I am the man, I am your man!

**Charlotte:** Yes you are definitely all man.

**Cooper:** Changing the subject a little bit, I spoke to my mom while you were asleep and told her to delay her trip. I didn't tell her what happened because I didn't think you would have wanted me too.

**Charlotte:** Thank you. I'm not telling my family either because I don't want them gushing all over me like a pack of damn wolves. I just want you.

**Cooper:** I'm going to quit my job today as well.

**Charlotte:** you sure you are okay with this?

**Cooper:** I've never been more certain in my life.

**Charlotte: **I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have too.

**Cooper:** I want too Char. We have quite a lot of money saved up so we can afford it. Plus it gives us time to pick baby names, buy baby stuff, and plan our wedding.

**Charlotte:** That sounds good and all, but Coop, it's a job that you love and have done for most of your life?

**Cooper:** It's just a job Char. I love you way more than my job. I always have and always will.

To be continued...


End file.
